videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Czechoslovakia
Czechoslovakia is a Central European regional power. It is one of the Satellite States of the Soviet Union and a member of the Warsaw Pact. Distribution of leadership Starting with a pool of 8 leadership at the beginning, Czechoslovakia can research a lot of very useful techs before war breaks. Also notice that, because of its very low manpower, you should invest in officer, in order to have 140% of needed officer to have the best bonus. On the other hand, depending on your global strategy you may need some spies to raise threat of your neighbours, and increase national unity. Technology Starting in 1948, Czechoslovakia has good cavalry techs (enough to build Mot-Inf), and up to date infantry tech. Your first concern will be to research education tech, infantry weapons, radio, and artillery/AT. Researching armour upgrades can be useful though it will cost you a lot to produce. If you plan to invade your neighbours, this will give you a great advantage. Land doctrine techs are a bit old, you must focus on the most essentials techs, such as infantry/artillery doctrines. Blitzkrieg and schwerpunkt for instance cost too much to be used, the same goes with mobile units doctrine. Industrial techs are very low at the beginning, but upgrading these is not the first thing you must do. Due to Czechoslovakia low IC, these upgrades will give you only a poor unit. Alliances Warsaw Pact: You are already a member of this Pact. Decisions List all decisions, all decision options, and all results. Politics Describes laws and political parties. Ministers Laws Political Parties Communist Party is only party, you're a Soviet Satellite Intelligence A good way to make Czechoslovakia a strong land power involves using spies efficiently. The first 10 spies must be used to protect your homeland, as usual, by supporting ruling party/increasing national unity. Starting with 70 national unity, it is easy to think you don't need more. Nonetheless, if you plan to resist to Germany (Reich), or to fight with NATO, you will probably lost some key locations. Indeed, Czechoslovakia has a huge territory to protect, and not much good natural defence lines to do so easily. So, a good strategy might be to increase your national unity to 75-80. With such unity, you will not lose the war if you hold only Bratislava and Prague, both being easy areas to defend. The other spies can be dedicated to a more offensive goal. If you start increasing threat of Hungary/Romania from the beginning of the game, you will have the opportunity to declare war on both countries before Germany tries to annex the sudetenland. Last opportunity, Czechoslovakia has not much technologies already researched, making of it a good countrie to use the "steal technology" option. For this, France is the perfect target, as explained in Nat. China countrie guide : France as not enough LS to have a large spies pool, it is not an aligned countrie so it does not benefits from unaligned spying bonus, and it has a huge pool of technologies. Economy Trading Best trading partners are the other Soviet Satelites of East Germany, Romania, Hungary and Poland. USSR is great option also. Industrial Production Is IC production necessary or helpful? Military Army You will start with 1,000,000,000 Infantry Navy No navy, you're a landlocked country with no colonies. Air Force Although in real life Czechoslovakia had a rather large (~500 combat craft) air force in 1936, this is not reflected in the 1936 scenario. It is, however, included in the 1938 scenario. War As Czechoslovakia, it's easy to lower your neutrality and increase threat. Never accept NATO's offer to join them or give Germany the sudetenland, because if you do you would get invaded by the Soviets and their other satellites like in 1968. Category:Other Stuff